


Phenomenal

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Can you do a Steve thing where the reader is a dancer and Steve is always fixated on her. I really liked the cheerleader writing you did!SUMMARY: Steve thought you were absolutely phenomenal, and had zero issue with saying how much he meant it





	Phenomenal

Everyone has their thing. Nancy has her stellar grades, Jonathan has his insane photography skills, Steve has basketball. You have dancing.

You had hated going to it at first. The tight uniform that always seemed to be uncomfortable no matter how many times you had adjusted it, the frilly pink skirt you had to wear for shows, how much your feet ached after each session. But you came to love it, with your determination pushing you even harder. It was so difficult to start something so demanding at such an early age, but it made you a stronger person all round because of it.

Steve had begun coming to watch your recitals when your families became close after you moved right next door to him. His parents basically had to drag him to come the first few times. But when he actually sat down and watched the performance in front of him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the stage. Or off of you, for that matter. He may have been twelve, but he was 99% sure you were the love of his life from that moment onwards.

Almost six years later, he was still sure, or possibly even more sure now that he had somehow managed to get you to fall for him. He still wasn’t sure how he was able to manage that but he wasn’t about to fuck it all up. You were the most amazing person he had ever met – losing you was not something he could even think about.

Instead of just coming to your recitals and shows, he’d come watch you practice too. At first, he said he would just drop you off but the second he stopped in the parking lot, he was already out of his car and walking inside with you. He was too excited to see behind the scenes, to see you really in action. Recitals were perfected, but here, he could see you work out all the kinks in your routines.

There were others there of course, but his eyes were on you. He almost couldn’t comprehend how your body managed to move across the floor with such grace. He had to catch his jaw for fear of it dropping to the floor. Steve sat there the entire first session with his eyes glued on nothing but you, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Now it was just custom for him to come in and watch, he’d even picked up on what the moves and terms were. Sometimes you would practice on your own, after everyone else had gone home and he’d help you, being more vocal than when there were others around. When you nailed a sequence first time, he’d be up on his feet giving you a standing ovation. You sometimes found a little difficult to focus with Steve in the room, his eyes constantly following your rhythmic flow.

Sometimes Steve would get up and join you, trying to copy your movements. He’d get them right sometimes, but most of the time he just failed terribly, tripping over his own feet and falling on the floor or somehow crashing right into you, bringing you down with him.

Today was one of those times. He’d memorised your routine perfectly and decided he’d give it a go himself. You were watching him as you practised one more time, careful in making sure you were not too focused on his movements over your own in case you damaged yourself. It didn’t matter though – Steve tried a pirouette and lost his balance, toppling over and pulling you down with him.

You tried to be mad at him but you couldn’t. You immediately giggled, shoving his weight off of you. You sat up, crossing your legs while Steve stayed on his back laughing his ass off.

“You always do this, you know.” You said to him, punching him in the shoulder jokingly.

Steve shrugged as he sat up. “I want to support you. The best way to do that is to try and fail miserably at doing what you do.”

“How is that supportive?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Because I fail at it. It shows that what you can do is amazing. It’s not easy, it helps me appreciate you and what you do more.” Steve grabbed your hand, his thumb rubbing circles over the top.

You gave Steve a small kiss on the cheek before getting up. He followed you, placing his hands on either side of you.

“[Y/N], you are absolutely phenomenal. You know that right?” He pressed his lips together in anticipation.

“I don’t… you don’t really think that, do you?” You said, your confidence wavering. Sure, you could dance, but you didn’t think you were all that great at it.

Steve looked visibly hurt at the suggestion he would think otherwise. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? Look at just what you do every single day – pushing yourself to your limits and beyond.” His voice was soft as he spoke, full of complete and utter adoration.

You gave him a smile, completely lost for words. It was different hearing this type of thing from him. if it were from your mother, you would have just rolled your eyes. She had to say it – she was your mother. But Steve was different. He was your boyfriend. He cared or you so much and was saying it every single day to you.

“Thank you.” Your voice was barely a whisper but it still caused a smile to break to Steve’s face.

Steve brought his lips to yours for but a moment before letting you go, telling you to practice some more. You heeded his orders and restarted your routine, Steve watching every little detail from the sidelines. Somehow, knowing he was watching you gave you more confidence. Knowing he was there and that he would always be supportive of you was almost all the encouragement you needed.


End file.
